


It Isn’t What It Looks Like

by VizzyHC



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, mistaken panty raids, silliness, smoothies, something dumb and fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VizzyHC/pseuds/VizzyHC
Summary: It was a simple errand, in and out, but here there be a disaster, all because of forbidden drawers and smoothies.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	It Isn’t What It Looks Like

_It was all just a little mistake._

After lovingly making enough smoothie for the attic club sandwich to watch movies in the twins room, Beel had just entered the room with all three drinks neatly placed onto one of the good platters. The blood berries were in season, they were confirmed to not be poisonous to humans, and Belphie’s favorite movie series was going to have a marathon. Belphie had slept the entire day away just to prepare and stay away for the all night marathon, and his alarm was just about to go off.

That’s when the sweet blood berries went sour.

In a comic twist of fate, the moment Beel walked into the room, Belphie suddenly twitched in his sleep, kicking out a leg from his spot of the couch, hitting the side of Beel’s knee with enough force to buckle it. Those small events then led to the tray of lovely smoothies to fall to the side, and upend their contents onto the Devildom’s favorite human.

Aside from the initial screech and some squeaks from the cold drink throughly soaking you, you still managed to keep calm. 

At first you were just going to walk to your room and clean off, but the three of you remembered one of the less savory parts of blood berries, how easily they can dye fabric and how it’s nearly impossible to get it out after its set. With all the carpets that lined each hallways, you’d ruin at least four with berry colored foot prints, and even if one of them carried you there’d still be drips following. 

As it would seem, there was enough luck one their side that one of the preparations for that night was putting plastic sleeves on all the couch cushions in their room, just in case of spillage, so the couch was safe.

You decided that the path with the smallest amount of property damage, that the easiest thing to do would be to stay in their room. After getting deposited into the bathroom by Beel, you sent the two of them to your room to pick up necessary materials. 

“I’ll be fine in here. Go to my room, grab the little caddy from under the sink and some lazy clothes, and come back. I’ve showered here before, so it’s no big, just grab those things and come back as soon as possible.” You gave a little shudder. “Make it quick, I can feel berries where they don’t belong.”

It was an easy enough task for the two of them, go to your room and one of them would grab the little blue caddy full of your shower stuff that you used when Asmo had you over, and the other would grab some comfy clothes from your drawers. Once acquired, bring back the stuff so you could get cleaned off and redressed without trailing blood berry smoothie all over the carpets around the house.

Belphie went to grab your caddy and a towel from the bathroom, muttering about the obnoxious amount of products their older brother had gifted you, and Beel had gone to your dresser.

Having spent enough time with you and having helped folded and put away your clothes, he was familiar with the drawer system and the clothes you had brought down with you now that you were permanently living in the Devildom. 

Sweatpants? Easy, bottom drawer, and the school ones you got you had raved about.

Shirt? The fleece lined one Belphie got you was a must, found in the middle drawer, right side.

Socks? He stuck his hand into the overfilled basket, grabbing the first pair he found. He wasn’t sure when you had acquired Ruri themed socks, but he could guess the culprit.

“Found it.” Belphie yawned as he walked back into your bedroom, swinging the caddy at his side. “How is it that one little human has more stuff in one little bathroom than the two of us combined?”

“Asmo.” Beel threw the socks onto the folded clothes he put on the bed. “I’ve got shirt, pants, socks…” Beel trailed off, eyes rising to a very specific drawer.

_The top drawer._

The drawer you had forbidden any of them from touching, threatening to use pacts to make any guilty party throughly learn their lesson. 

“Beel?” He jumped as Belphie snapped his fingers in front of Beel’s face. “Devildom to Beelzebub? Why am I feeling a sense of dread coming over the two of us?”

He just pointed at the drawer. “Forbidden.”

Belphie sighed, rolling his eyes as he dropped the caddy on your desk. “Really Beel? It’s just an underwear drawer, it’s not like she put a curse on it or it’ll bite you for touching it.” Belphie reached forward, grabbed the handle, and started to open it. “Just reach in and grab something.”

Beel smacked Belphie’s hand off the handle, pushing it shut with his other hand.

“That was rude.” Belphie pulled his hand back.

“What’s rude is going through someone’s underwear drawer!” Beel hissed at him. “It’s an invasion of privacy! What will she think?”

“She’ll think ‘thanks for grabbing my stuff!’ She’s not going to ask a million questions about inspecting her drawers!” Belphie groaned, smacking a palm to his forehead before pulling it down his face. “You are making this way more complicated than it needs to be. We’re already in her room, open the drawer, grab some damn panties, and then we leave!”

“NANI?”

“You’re grabbing WHAT?” 

Both the twins jumped, eyes as wide as their older brothers in the doorway. 

_Situation has gone from Bad to Worse_

It was bad enough to get caught in someone else’s room, but to get caught in your room, with his hand firmly placed atop your underwear drawer with Belphie griping about grabbing panties? 

Well, the two of us had a good run, Beel thought to himself as he watched Mammon’s face begin to shift from surprised to the lesser known rage of the second eldest, Levi bright cheeked and wide eyed beside him.

“This is not what you think it is.” Belphie blurted out, holding his hands up in surrender as Mammon stomped into the room.

“Really?” Hands on his hips, Mammon was faintly sparking, the vague outline of his horns appearing above him. “Because it sounded like the two of you were about to do a panty raid!”

“Panty….” Levi mumbled from the door, swaying a bit on his feet. Beel was almost surprised that Levi hadn’t immediately fled the scene or fainted outright, but the way he was clutching his phone to his chest over his heart was a bit worrying.

“It is DESPICABLE, sneaking into someone’s room and pawing through their drawers!” Mammon wagged his finger at the two of them.

“That’s big coming from you.” Belphie scoffed, crossing his arms. Faintly Beel could recall Lucifer’s lecture from the underwear on the chandelier incident Mammon had caused.

“He has a point.” Levi murmured from the doorway, leaning against it, eyes still on the drawer.

Mammon sputtered, cheeks going red before leaned forward and flicked Belphie’s forehead. “Ive never snuck into (y/n)’s room to steal her underwear! I have some standards, unlike you two!” Mammon’s hand smacked the back of Beel’s head before he could react. “You two are so lucky Levi and I caught you instead of Lucifer.”

_Okay, situation has moved from Worse to Not as Bad as It Could Be._

____

____

“I can’t believe you two,” Mammon shook his head, clicking his tongue at them. “A panty raid?”

“What’s this we hear about a panty raid?” 

_We have moved back towards Worse and gone into the Worst Possible Situation._

Asmo’s little smirking face poked through the doorway, eyes directly on the twins, Satan’s mischievous smile just a little bit above it.

“Aww, are our baby brothers finally growing up?” Asmo came fully into the room, pushing Mammon aside to grab each twin by the cheek, squeezing tightly. “I’m surprised the. Two of you chose to do something so bold, sneaking into our dear little human’s room, seeking forbidden drawers, she hasn’t even let me into that drawer, and I’ve given her plenty to fill it with.” Just beyond Asmo, he could see Satan’s smile growing wider, reminding him of the green cartoon creature from that holiday movie you had shown them. He looked as if Devil’s Night had come early.

“We weren’t stealing her underwear!” Belphie pulled his cheek from Asmo’s hold, glaring at him. 

“Oh, just curious?” Satan snickered from the doorway.

Asmo sighed, pulling Beel’s face close to his chest. “I mean, you’re not the only ones, granted I have an idea of what’s in there.” The dramatics were starting. He pointed towards a box peeking out of her closet. “I guarantee you that she’s hiding all the saucy little numbers I’ve gifted her in there, this drawer is most likely filled with those drab little paris she brought with.” He shook his head. “I admire a simple pair with a bit of lace as much as the next man, but—”

Asmo was stopped by the sound of Levi finally fainting, Satan leaning down to check his pulse with a laugh. 

“Well he lasted far longer than I thought he would.” Rollling his eyes, Asmo released Beel’s face to put a hand on the drawer. “Now let me prove my point.”

“What point would that be?” a new voice chimed in.

_The situation has reached the Worst Possible Ending._

—++—

“It really shouldn’t be taking them this long.” You hummed to yourself. 

Checking your DDD, you didn’t see any messages from either of them, and frowned as you felt more smoothie drying on arms and legs, your hair stiffening into peaks in some places.

_They dropped smoothie on me, they can live with me borrowing their bathroom stuff._

Peeling off the sticky clothes you were wearing and sneaking a fresh loofah from under the cabinet, you commandeered their shower, quickly soaping up and rinsing off to get as much the dried glop as quickly as you could, watching the deep red of the blood berry flow down the drain.

Spraying any red streaks off of the walls and borrowing a towel, you knocked twice before heading back into the main room.

Still no twins.

No messages on your phone either.

As much fun as you thought it would be to walk through the house wearing nothing but a towel, you could already foresee several situations that wouldn’t end well. All you asked those two to do was to grab something comfy to wear, shirt, pants, something underneath. The two of them were ancient demons who should easily be able to do a simple clothing recovery task, Beel even helped you fold and put away some of it.

Rolling your eyes, you padded over to Belphie’s dresser. You had stolen his pajama pants before, and if anything he’d probably get a kick out of seeing you wearing that cow hoodie with his plaid pajama pants. Just any clothing that could work, and then you’d go find other necessary items before tracking down the two of them. They must have gotten distracted somewhere, either that or one of them tracked smoothie and were outrunning Lucifer.

Then, as you were rubbing a towel through your hair, you heard the sound of a distinctively feminine scream, followed by several others. 

_What in the realms is going on over there?_

—++—

The answer to that question, was complete chaos.

Aside from the usual unholy screaming that sprung up whenever something on a similar level of chaos happened in the house, Beel took a moment to take in the whole scene.

Asmo and Mammon were snapping at each other right in front of him, Mammon swearing to protect your human privacy while Asmo called him several rude things he was glad you’d never be able to hear with your human ears in infernal.

Somehow, in the rough minute and a half since Lucifer walked into the scene, he had managed to start an argument with Satan while still holding Belphie by the shoulder, the two of them going at it while Belphie added to the fire, all three completely forgetting what caused them to even end up in the room in the first place.

And Levi was still passed out in the hallway, lucky him.

Sighing heavily, he lightly tapped Lucifer’s shoulder, already prepared for the glare of doom that would be coming his way. Someone had to keep the household from ending up as ceiling décor, and if he had to sacrifice himself, so be it.

Still did not prepare him for the angry eyes.

_Lilith, I will be joining you soon, please prepare ghost snacks._

Before either of them could speak, a new voice popped in.

“I’m honestly a little afraid to ask what’s going on in here?” Never had he been so happy to hear the sound of your voice, he could have cried. The entire room went silent as they noticed your appearance and….

“Why are you in my clothes?” Belphie cocked his head to the side, falling to his knees as Lucifer dropped him.

You placed on hand on your hip, the other holding up your DDD. “I got tired of waiting for the two of you to grab my stuff, so I decided to borrow some stuff from your room. Do you have any idea how nasty it is when blood berry starts to dry in places it doesn’t belong?” 

“Wait…what’s blood berry got to do with this?” Mammon scratched the side of his head. “I was walking by and found the two of the poking around your drawers.”

You sighed, one hand moving to push a still wet piece of hair from where it was starting to fall into your eyes. “Belphie twitched in his sleep and accidentally kicked Beel while he was carrying a giant blood berry smoothie. Smoothie landed on me, and since blood berry can easily stain fabric, I sent the two of them to my room to get my shower caddy and new clothes.” You turned to glare at the two of them. “I waited for ten minutes, did you two get lost along the way? I borrowed your shower and some clothes so I could go find you.”

“Ohhhh, so they weren’t stealing your underwear?” Asmo almost sounded disappointed as Satan began to snicker beside him. “Shame, I could have used it as an excuse to give you something cuter.”

“You are the whole reason I made that rule and had Solomon put that hex on my drawer. Any demons that stick their hands in there without permission find themselves with a nice little message imprinted on the offending hand for a week.” She pointed at Beel. “He had permission, and I’ll see if any of you poke around in there.”

“Cruel little humans.” Asmo muttered, crossing his arms. 

“That does explain the pile of stuff on your bed.” Mammon said.

Things were finally calm, even Levi had managed to wake up and put his feet underneath him.

“Wait…” Belphie raised an eyebrow as he turned back to you. “Exactly how much of my clothing did you take?”

“Top, pants, and I stole your slippers too.” You delicately raised one foot to show off his plaid slippers. “I’m holding them hostage til the next laundry day.”

“I think you neglected to mention another vital article of clothing you stole.” Belphie held up one finger.

“Nope.” You popped the p at the end, slipping past them to make your way towards your top drawer. “I’m currently going commando.”

Judging by the thud in the hallway, you actually managed to kill Levi this time, if not some of the others.


End file.
